


Actresses and Ticket Booths

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Movie Theatre AU, fic for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Keith works selling tickets at the local theatre. His shift is pretty dull until a mysterious patron arrives.





	Actresses and Ticket Booths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eastofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/gifts).

> A fic I wrote for Eastofthemoon.

Keith scrolled through the article on his phone. It was amazing to him how people fell over themselves over actors. Movies sure, but as far as Keith was concerned actors were just a minor detail.

Oh, actors were skilled. At least some of them were. Generally speaking though, Keith tended to think of actors in the same way he thought of expensive cameras. Important for the film but not important enough to earn the inordinate amount of attention they received.

However, given the amount of attention this one actress was getting, it was evident that most people didn't agree.

‘Allura’ had been a quickly rising star in the industry. Keith could recall seeing her in several starring roles over the last year or two. She was a decent actor even when the film itself hadn’t been so good. Gave really speeches and soliloquies, he recalled.

And now she had dropped out of the public eye. 

Little explanation had been given outside of some light comment from her agent that the actress was taking a ‘leave of absence’. No explanation for how long her absence would be or why it was being taken. A lack of information that unfortunately left a void that literally every articulate person with an internet connection seemed to be trying to fill.

Judging from what Keith had read from a collection of articles, Allura had disappeared so she could get married to a prince. Another claimed it was because she was going to have a baby and didn’t want to raise it in the limelight. A more dramatic writer had suggested that she was a political prisoner and the government was trying to cover it up.

Even for an actress, such theories seemed a tad too overdramatic in Keith’s opinion.

He had no theories himself. He wasn’t creative enough form any. Even so, he couldn’t help but continue reading article after article about the actress.

Not that he cared or anything. Keith wasn’t the type to go and get something as stupid as a celebrity crush. Even if she was a stunningly talented and beautiful actress who’d managed to make him cry.

Keith put down his phone and checked the ticket booth’s line.

Still empty.

Well, that wasn’t too surprising. School had just started, it was the middle of the week, and people just didn’t casually go tot he movies anymore. Especially not this old theatre that ran the classics. 

Still, it paid enough to keep up his rent while in school, and an employee discount on tickets and the snack bar. Not to mention all the classic movies he could watch. It wasn’t an ideal job, but considering a solid portion of his role involved sitting on his butt in air conditioning, Keith wasn’t about to complain.

He turned his attention back to his phone and continued scrolling the articles. A few moments later he jumped with a start when there was a knock on the ticket window. He looked up to see an unseasonably heavy, yet still fashionably, dressed woman standing at the window with her hand raised.

She wore a wide brim had that was pulled a bit too far over her face, a pair of big dark sunglasses covered her eyes, and a scarf was loosely wrapped around her lower face.

She asked in a muffled voice, “Are you open?”

Keith felt a sudden rush of deja vu but tried to ignore it, “Uh, yeah. Just… slow.”

“The school year lull.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Not a big blockbuster season.”

The nagging sense of familiarity remained in the back of his mind, “Do you come here often?”

She smiled, “Do you say that to all the young ladies?”

He just now noticed the thick locks of wavy white hair under the brim of the hat.

“Uh, no no! I just, uh... “ He rubbed the back of his neck, “I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before?”

The girl suddenly stiffened and murmured, “I, uh, have one of those faces?”

Keith pursed his lips. The nagging sensation of familiarity was even stronger now. 

“Did we go to high school together?”

“No, can I have a ticket for Ducktective?”

Keith mechanically punched into his computer, but still went on, “This is gonna kill me. I know I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

The ticket printed out and he picked it up.

“Somewhere recent.”

“You are imagining it.” the girl pulled out her money and slid it under the window.

Keith took the money, but before giving her the ticket looked straight at the woman, “God it’s on the tip of my tongue.”

He drummed his fingers on the desk as he slid the ticket through the box, but just as the girl placed her fingers on the other end it came to him. Almost without thinking, Keith held onto the ticket even as the girl lightly pulled on it.

She growled, “Please give me my-”

“You’re Allura!”

Allura yanked the ticket through the window and hissed, “Not so loud. Please.”

Keith clamped his mouth shut, but then whispered, “What-what are you doing here?”

“Seeing a movie.” She snapped.

“Which one?”

Allura glared at him.

“Right, Ductective, right… sorry. Mind if I ask… why?”

“I’m on _ vacation _.”

“Yeah that makes sense,” Keith nodded. He was feeling a little smug at the moment. Probably because his doubts of the articles he’d read were validated. It could be the only reason he said what he did, “You want company?”

She stared at him, “What?”

“I’m about to get off, and the theatres basically empty right now so…” he trailed off before adding, “I have an employee discount at the snack bar?”

Allura opened her mouth, closed it, and just sighed, “Fine.”  



End file.
